Love like rose
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Lo que sentía él por ella era como comerse una rosa con espinas.


**Disclaimer** : Dangan ronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este one-shot.

 **Número de palabras:** 630.

 **Advertencias:** DarkLove, escenas sexuales un poco explícitas, amor no correspondido, posible Ooc (Fuera de personaje).

 **Aclaraciones:** Bueno, realmente se darán cuenta al comenzar a leer, pero no está demás decirlo, este one-shot se encuentra en el tiempo donde todos los alumnos del la clase 77-B cayeron en desesperación y Junko aún se encontraba con los demás en el juego de matarse entre todos en la escuela.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Love like rose**

* * *

Con delicadeza, pasaba la esponja con jabón por uno de sus brazos, mientras tarareaba una canción, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando sintió a otra persona detrás de ella, quien empezó a besarle el cuello.

Era una bañera enorme como las de los baños comunales, pero no había nadie más que ellos dos en aquél lugar, donde una vez más se consumían entre ellos, con aquélla desesperación en la que han estado viviendo desde el incidente con Enoshima Junko, donde Chiaki Nanami murió.

Desde ése día, Kazuichi no había dejado de querer a Sonia, pero se había convertido en un sentimiento más morboso, sentir aquélla desesperación al saber que Sonia jamás sentiría lo mismo por él, aquél rechazo que siempre ella le brindaba, lo volvía loco.

Era una desesperación tan satisfactoria.

Por otro lado, Sonia amaba hacer desesperar a Souda, aquélla desesperación se le transmitía como una enfermedad contagiosa. El hecho de saber lo mucho que él _sufría_ por su amor no correspondido, la hacía sentir emocionada de una manera enfermiza.

Por esa razón, ambos solían tener encuentros que ellos llamaban "apasionadamente desesperantes", donde terminaban teniendo sexo a conveniencia del otro, a los fines de cumplir con sus retorcidos fetiches, donde Souda sufría, porque aquélla mujer sólo lo utilizaba para pasar un buen rato, no había amor en aquélla caricias, sólo desesperación. Y ella por un lado, disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, recordándole una y otra vez que jamás lo amaría y sólo lo utilizaba.

Porque no había nada más emocionante para ellos que la desesperación combinada con la acción carnal. Los llevaba a otro mundo repleto de oscuridad.

—No te amo —Recalcó Sonia una vez más mientras éste le seguía besando el cuello— ¿Lo sabes, cierto? —Quería escuchar su masoquista respuesta.

—Lo sé… —Fue su única respuesta mientras con sus manos empezaba a recorrer el buen formado cuerpo de la rubia.

—¿No te importa? —Le preguntó sonriendo sádicamente, mientras disfrutaba de aquéllas caricias, porque aunque no sintiera absolutamente nada por él, Kazuichi era _muy bueno_ en el sexo; por esa razón se volvían obsesivos sus encuentros.

—Me desesperas, ¿por qué mejor no continuamos? —Le respondió con una voz extremadamente sexy, susurrando en su oreja, la cual seguidamente mordió.

—Amo hacerte desesperar —Entonces, se vieron a los ojos y no había nada. Eran oscuros ojos llenos de desesperación, con una sonrisa enferma se besaron, mientras Souda llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Sonia, introduciendo uno de sus dedos; y entonces cuando escuchó los gemidos provenir de ella, no pudo evitar introducir otro, si, esa era la mujer que no lo amaba sintiendo placer, uno lleno de desesperación. Pero no sólo él era el que daba, él también estaba recibiendo porque cada vez que ella rosaba con su miembro muy intencionalmente, lo hacía con aquélla seducción que sólo ella podía brindarle.

Entonces, cuando no se pudo contener más, la volteó y miró nuevamente aquéllos oscuros ojos y sonrisa de satisfacción. Aquélla que él también portaba.

Se besaron una vez más, y rápidamente sus lenguas se reunieron, uno que otro mordisco sintió Souda, pero no le importó, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, incluso traicionarlo, matarlo, sería su desesperación absoluta.

Lo que sentía Kazuichi por Sonia, era como comerse una rosa con espinas. Porque ella era hermosa, perfecta, pero el simple hecho de tocarla le hacía daño; y él siempre tocaba sus espinas.

Una vez más, terminó haciéndolo con aquélla mujer que lo hacía pasar por tal abrumadora desesperación, mientras ella después lo dejaba, recordándole lo mucho _que no lo amaba._

Él siempre amaría a su rosa repleta de espinas, aunque fuese de esa forma insana y retorcida, lo seguiría haciendo. Mientras ella, amaría verlo una vez más sufrir y caer a sus pies.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Desde hace tiempo quería escribir esto, pero la inspiración no me lo permitía, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, tanto críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas siempre que sean bajo respeto; me gusta mucho retarme y escribir cosas desesperantes jaja creo que he escrito mucho Sounia últimamente, pero bueno, el mundo necesita un poco más de Sounia jejeje. Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.


End file.
